At The Mall
by Harlie Davidson
Summary: Duncan, while shopping for his little sister's birthday present, runs into someone he never expected to see again. A brief conversation with her leads to another conversation with a wise skater named Jude. What is sure ensure?  PUN COMPLETELY INTENDED!


**I'm so sorry that this is late! My computers Internet crashed and I needed to get it fixed. Everything I had from this to my other stories got deleted and I need to type it ALL OVER! Anyway, here is what I have/had for the second day of Crack and Fanon Week: Crossover! (Duncan/Katie)**

* * *

"Ow, watch where you're going!" Duncan yelled as he bumped into someone.

He was at the mall, looking for a present for his little sister's birthday. Gwen had just broken up with him, though, and he was _not_ in the mood. If he didn't find anything for her soon, he was just going to give up and buy Bailey a bunch of tampons. His girlfriend had just dumped him; he could not find anything good at this terrible mall for his fifteen-year-old sister (it was not that he didn't know what she liked, there was just nothing at the mall), and now he had just bumped into some dumb bimbo who could not pay attention. So, yeah, he had been having a pretty bad day.

"I am so sorry, I was just dis…" the voice faded as the girl looked over Duncan, immediately recognizing him. "You are Duncan Foxx, right? We met on Total Drama?"

Duncan looked up at her, brow raised as they both got up from the floor. "Tweedle Idiot?"

She slapped him upside the head before going back to brushing herself off. "That is Katie Garcia to you, Piercings." She grabbed her bags off the floor. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Duncan sighed before putting on a bored face. "A birthday present for my little sister. I do _not_ know where anything is, though. I just moved here. Do you know where I can find a sports shop? Bailey _has_ been saying that she needs a new volleyball."

"Oh!" the thinner wonder twin said. She reached into her bag and pulled out a white and green volleyball. Katie tossed it to him. "Take this one. I play volleyball, too."

"Really?" Duncan asked. He had never been a friend of Katie's on the show, so he could not believe she was helping him now. Katie nodded. "Well, thanks…"

"Like, no problem!" she replied in a chipper tone. "Well, I have to go! Sadie's sick and I need to go see her! Like, see you around!"

And with that, she skipped away, humming a happy tune to herself. As she left, Duncan looked her from head to toe, his eyes lingering a bit at her rear end.

"_Du-u-ude_," said a voice behind him. Duncan turned and saw a blond skater boy, leaning back in his chair with his feet on the table. Duncan recognized this part of the mall. It was called the Squeeze, a little thing that sold lemonade and crap. It was closed at the moment, but the teen was still there, as if waiting for friends or something. "You _like_ her."

"What?" the delinquent said, walking over to him. "No, I do not!"

"I have seen this before, bra," the skater said, "you see, us guys give off a special stink when we like a girl."

Duncan raised a fist. "Are you saying I stink?"

"Calm down, man!" said the blond calmly. "All guys get it! It happened to my friend Jonesy once. He liked my other friend, Nikki, and he reeked!"

The skater then leaned over near Duncan and took a big whiff, much to the other teen's discomfort. He leaned back into his former position and nodded. "Dude, you stink."

Duncan looked back to where Katie had walked away, curious if the stranger was right or not. Duncan and Katie never really spoke to each other during Total Drama. Why did she help him? He stared down at the volleyball in his hands, and then back in the direction Katie went. He had to admit that Katie was beautiful and kind. She wasn't as dumb as he thought she was, either. Duncan finally looked back at the blond, who looked as laid-back as ever.

"Alright," Duncan said, smiling lightly. "Next time I see her, I'll ask for her number. Thanks, man. What's your name?"

"Jude," the skater said. He shook Duncan's hand and leaned back in his chair again. "Jude Lizowski."

"Duncan Foxx," Duncan replied. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Later, bra!" Jude called as Duncan took off high speed in the direction that Katie had left in.

Duncan planned on running into Katie very soon…

* * *

**God, this sucked. I hate the ending, but I can't remember what I had before. This was my first try at Datie, people! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll get the other Crack and Fanon Week stuff up as soon as I can! -Kicks computer- Go to hell, Comcast!**


End file.
